Conventionally, an electricity storage module disclosed in JP 2011-108653A has been known as an electricity storage module having a single-cell battery group composed of multiple single-cell batteries. A duct through which gas produced by electricity storage elements passes is attached to the single-cell battery group of the electricity storage module.
A vent for discharging gas produced in the electricity storage elements is formed in the electricity storage element. A gap between the vent and the duct is sealed by a sealing member.
However, according to the above-described technique, since the gap between the vent and the duct is sealed by the sealing member, the number of parts is higher and the production cost increases.
The present invention has been completed based on the above-described circumstances, and aims to provide an electricity storage module with a reduced production cost.